thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Mana
Mana is a form of energy that allows users to alter the fabric of reality. However, even if one were one to succeed in acquiring Mana, it is a force few humans can handle, with most Mana users usually becoming dark, twisted versions of themselves due to prolonged exposure to it. No one knows what Mana really is or where it comes from exactly, but there are plenty people out there who exploit its power despite the risks. Mana Points Mana can be found in certain parts of the world in places called Mana Points. Mana Points can't be seen by the naked eye because they exist in the second layer of reality. The second layer normally can't be accessed by humans, but in the presence of Mana Points the wall between layers is weakened, allowing people to enter it. Anyone can enter the second layer near a Mana Point, but only if they're aware of the second layer's existence. Mana points are incredibly difficult for a normal person to find. If the person has already encountered a Mana user before, they might be able to recognize the presence of Mana when they're near a Mana point. Servants with enhanced senses such as Scions and Prowlers can find Mana points a lot easier than normal people. Forms of Mana By absorbing Mana into their body, a person can absorb it's power. The magic performed using Mana can be divided into three categories: *'Black Magic' is offensive magic, used as a weapon. It can be shaped into elemental forms, but it weakens a person's sanity more than other mana forms. *'White Magic' is more defensive, which can be used to heal injuries, treat poison, enhance physical performance, and protect from attacks. It can prolong life, but not as much as black magic can. Using white magic has a lesser effect on people's sanity, but is still risky to use. *'Chaos Magic' is created when white and black magic are synchronized perfectly. The only person known to have mastered chaos magic is The Ace of Chaos. Chaos Magic manifests as a silver light when it is being used, and gives it wielder a number of powers, many of which are still a mystery. Chaos Magic can reduce a person's sanity, but not as seriously as Black Magic. Side Effects *Agelessness: All forms of magic can allow a person to prolong their life, but their saniy will gradually decrease over time. The oldest known mana users are the Ace of Chaos and Dyson Malrick, who are both over 800 years old. *Insanity: The more someone uses Mana, the more likely it is for their minds to slowly deteriorate. This causes them to become very aggressive and make irrational decisions. Even the Ace of Chaos, the most skilled user of Mana, was unable to maintain complete sanity while using it. *Mutations: If too much Mana is absorbed into a person's body, it can cause the user to mutate. Sometimes the alterations will be small, like the Ace of Chaos' eye glowing uncontrollably, and other times it can result in much more dramatic physical deformities. *Afterlife Separation: Anyone who uses Mana becomes incapable of having their souls being claimed by The Archangel, resulting in them fading into nothingness. However, there have been some cases where the wielder was so stubborn they were able to return as ghosts. Category:Unexplained Phenomena Category:A New Fear Will Soon Be Born Category:The Daniel-Verse